


Warm Cinnamon

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, porn light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam Winchester gets a bad rap as being too much of girl, especially by Dean. But that is one of his more endearing qualities, and it balances out him and Dean's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Cinnamon

Dean stopped at the local sex shop for what he told Sammy were "supplies"

Sam didn't know what the big deal was, we could get lube at any local drugstore, and as far as anything like toys or anything, except for the few pieces they had, Dean wasn't really into that, stating that "My mouth/hands/and cock are more than enough to keep you satisfied Baby, I'm the total package" he smirked

Sam just rolled his eyes, good fucking grief, sometimes Dean was just too much. And Dean was right, to Sam he was plenty to handle, though Sam would never, ever tell him that. The ego Dean had was already bigger than Texas.

So Dean was on the other side of the store, looking at god only knows what, Sam found himself browsing the edible body lotions. Dean disliked these almost as much as the toy idea "Not a chick, Sammy"

But the one Sam had found was called Warm Cinnamon, and he really, really wanted it. But as much as he wanted it, he didn't think the fight they would have to get Dean to use it was worth it. So he settled for just opening the sample bottle and inhaling it and daydreaming.

He thought about Dean stretched out before him, naked, in front of a fireplace, the glow from the fire, caressing Dean's skin so it glowed golden in the light, his freckles almost shimmering,Dean smiling up at him, golden light flickering in the green of his eyes. Sam filled up his palms with the lotion and massaged into Dean's skin, the lotion got warmer as Sam massaged and licked his way around Dean's body, Dean moaning and writhing underneath his hands...... which set Sam back into an actual memory of that week in Vermont last fall when they were hunting something or another, to Sam that wasn't relevant, at some B & B, there was a fireplace and a spa shower. Dean had disappeared for a while one morning and brought back these incredible, still warm, very sticky, cinnamon rolls and coffee. For whatever reason Dean was being rather cooperative that morning and Sam ended up eating his rolls mostly off of Dean, frosting and all. Sam sighed out loud.

"Sammy? Sam?" Dean's voice snapped him back from his reverie, and he set the sample bottle back down " Hey Princess, where were you just now?"

" No where, are we good here?"

"Ya, Sam....is there something you want here? Cause, sweetheart, I'll get it for you, just ask" 

Sam looked at Dean, waiting for him to deliver the punchline, Dean looked serious, and for a minute Sam really thought about asking Dean to get the lotion, he bit his lip hard and decided against it.

"Forget it, let's go Dean " he put back the sample bottle and walked away, Dean following in his wake.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A few days later after wrapping up the latest job. Dean announced they were gonna take a few days off. So they drove, well Dean drove and although they weren't really headed anywhere in particular, Sam seemed to think Dean had a particular destination in mind.  
They got there in the middle of the afternoon, a little B & B Dean had found in Michigan, fall was in full force and Sam was instantly suspicious. Dean being nice, not as cocky. 

Dean checked them in, a king sized bed, one....Dean was never this flagrant about their arrangement at the best of times. He just smiled sweetly at Sam as he took the key and led Sam up to their room.

It was the best room in the place, maroons an golds, nothing gaudy, very subtle coloring, there was a nice sized fire place " well Sammy, what you think? Surprise! you like?'

Sam looked around, he was stunned to say the least, every once in a while Dean does something very, well, boyfriendy, was the only word Sam could think of, and he was speechless.

Dean continued on, rummaging through his bag, not waiting for Sam's answer "there's also a spa shower in the bathroom, Sammy " he turned and looked at Sam, raising his eyebrows at him.  
"so whatcha think Baby Boy? You like" he pulled something out of his bag, and held it behind his back.

Sam dropped his stuff where he stood "it's ...it's ...Dean, it's great"

"C'mere Sam"  
He walked quickly over to where Dean was waiting for him and wrapped his arms around Dean, reaching behind him to get what he was holding. "what's this..."

He brought it out from behind Dean, it was a bottle of Warm Cinnamon lotion, he looked at Dean, who just smile sweetly at him " I saw Sammy "  
Dean pulled Sam in close and nuzzled his neck and the sweet spot just behind Sam's ear and whispered " I didn't forget about Vermont, Sam, I remember it very well"  
Sammy's cock did a happy dance in his jeans, and so did Dean's by the feel of it, Dean pulled away and looked Sam in the eyes, cupping his face with his hands  
"Tonight we can use this and tomorrow, I'll go get us some of the real thing and then you can have breakfast on me"  
Sam leaned his fore head into Dean's  
"Yes, Dean , please"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000 Fini 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
